


Local Ghost Backstory Flung Onto Ao3: 2020, COLORIZED

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: CreatorVerse
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Gen, Multi, TECHNICALLY major character death happens, but then they become a ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: Aku's evil. Right?Well, as it turns out, not everything is black and white.(Title by Cracker Queen.)
Kudos: 1





	1. d a r k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR CHAPTER: Graphic violence, death (although the character that dies comes back as a ghost).

Aku was panicking. Understandably.

They'd summoned _way_ too many BlockHeads to deal with. And they'd told no one that they were coming here - _Like anyone would even care,_ they thought bitterly, trying to fend off the BlockHeads that were now surrounding them.

But they let their guard down.

A BlockHead slashed through Aku's side, knocking them to the ground, and leaving a gaping wound.

Aku screamed in pain. Another BlockHead punched them in the gut, another sliced their cheek, another kicked them, again and again, cruel malice in its cold eyes.

Each one a twisted mirror image, one that would surely haunt Aku to their very last breath.

Aku tried to run, but in their current state, it was impossible. "...please..." They knew their begging fell upon deaf ears, but what else was there to do?

Another BlockHead ran towards them.

They closed their eyes.

This was how they would die.

They felt a sharp blade slice through their back, and they tasted blood, and everything went black.

* * *

Dark

Way too

**d a r k**

nothing

nothing _nothing **nothing-**_

...something?

Suddenly, there was light. Outlines of a place... a clearing in a forest, maybe?

The one where they'd died.

Wait, they'd _died_. So how on Internia were they still here?

They looked down at their transparent hands, and that question was answered.


	2. Long Ago

Long ago, there was a child.

They never knew their parents - for a long time, they believed that every child grew up in an orphanage. Once, a nurse told them the truth.

They were angry.

Angry that they were deprived of a home, of parents, of a _family_ , simply because no one knew where they came from.

They lashed out. Hurt someone, badly.

They were shunned, ignored by their only friends, thrown out of the only home they'd ever known.

Fate was not kind to this child, and it didn't relent for some time..

They lived on the streets for a couple of years. Most people walked past them without a second glance.

But there was one bright spot, one kind person.

Her name was Sparkles, and she was everything to Aku.

She found them, when they were alone, stuck on the streets, bruised and scratched, and she said:

"Hey! You look sad. D'you want a hug?"

Aku had cried, then. Told her "yes", as best they could through the tears.

And she'd hugged them, taken their hand and softly said, "It's okay. I'm here."

Aku and Sparkles were inseperable for years.

When they were adults, finally ready to find their own ways in Internia, Aku had decided to leave on an adventure.

They really hadn't been prepared.


End file.
